


Lucky Bastard

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100, floor!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courting rug burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Bastard

He was going to make his partner come and vice versa.

The thought took Eric’s breath and wits.

He was fucking Alan slow and deep and hard, with Alan’s legs over his shoulders. They were both half out of their clothes and rutting on Eric’s floor because they hadn’t made it to the bed after shucking their pants. More, Alan bloody wanted it - moaning and doing things with his arse that Eric had not known an arse could do but was for which Eric was increasingly and ecstatically grateful.

“Now, Errrric… ahhh…”

Wasn’t he was just the luckiest of bastards.


End file.
